Asuka Kazama
Asuka Jachapa Kazama (first name is pronounced as As-Kaa or Aska) is a supporting character in the Tekken series who was first introduced in Tekken 5 as a new character and has returned for every subsequent game so far. Other than being his descendant, she is known to be mysteriously connected to the fallen angel, Jin Kazama. She is the daughter of Jun Kazama and Daiko Mishima and a sister to Xiaoyu Mishima, with whom she has a rivalry due to their different alignments. Biography Ever since she was a child, Asuka received training in Kazama-styled traditional martial arts from her mother. Asuka was well known around Osaka and Tokyo for breaking up fights in the neighbourhood or starting them. Upon returning home to Japan one day from US, Asuka found her mother dead on the ground. She learned from a detective that a Chinese assassin named Feng Wei, under her own father's orders, killed her (in reality however, Feng only captured her but the detective lied to Asuka due to his incompetence). Heihachi Mishima somehow knew Jun was alive and thought that it was Kotal Kahn who was responsible for her disappearance and directed the vengeful angel Jin Kazama toward his direction. Several days later, an Interpol detective from Hong Kong came again to investigate the incident, mentioning that the suspect is most likely planning to enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Upon hearing this, Asuka decides that she will also enter the tournament. Another day later, her great grandfather Jinpachi Mishima thanked her for entering the King of the Iron Fist Tournament, saying he hopes she will put an end to the Devil Gene corrupting his body. Jinpachi hoped either she or Bang Jinrei would put an end to his curse. Asuka however, only entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 in order to avenge her mother, who was killed by Feng Wei under orders of Daiko Mishima, her own father, but to her dismay, Daiko was nowhere to be found and while Feng was, she was unable to kill him due to the tournament's rules. As the tournament ended with Jinpachi's death thanks to Jin Kazama, she returned to her calm and normal life, disappointed. However, her life didn't stay peaceful for long, as Asuka discovered that Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima were the beings responsible for the terrible bloodline her family has. She enters trough a portal leading to the Never Never Land order to capture Kazama and Kazuya. She fails to find Kazuya and only finds Jin. He tries to explain to her that he has redeemed himself and is trying to end the curse that has corrupted her bloodline as she is but she doesn't believe him and attacks him without a thought. Jin escapes her wrath after knocking her down in self-defence and after she got back up, she was overwhelmed by an army of Onis, but luckily she escapes back to Earth trough a portal to avoid death. Since they first fought at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 where Asuka defeated her, Asuka felt that her younger sister Xiaoyu Mishima was taking the whole "I'm granddaddy's fav" thing too seriously. Asuka recalled Xiaoyu out of the blue a few days before the KoIF 5 when she texted her all high with weed: "Hello, Asuka. I am sure you have heard the news that a new Tournament of the Iron Fist has been announced. I have no doubt that our granddaddy, Heihachi, secretly opened it. I have already been said to be one of the best things that ever happened to him and I am ready as hell for the competition. No trying to weasel out of it, you hear? You WILL. BE. THERE. I am ever so looking forward to fighting you and beating you, k?" As Asuka let her rage toward Xiaoyu's presumptuousness be by throwing down phone, Xiaoyu laughed from afar, her name isn't Jafar, there's a bomb in my car, Allahu Akbar. Fed up of being treated like granddaddy's girl's plaything, Asuka thought that maybe if she let Xiaoyu win, the cute lil' Jap gal would leave her alone. But then again, maybe not. Much to Asuka's relief but to Xiaoyu's crippling dismay, Asuka was defeated in the tournament before she could face her sister. Asuka wondered how she could resolve the current situation about her family's cursed bloodline but came up with nothing. Eventually, when the 6th Tournament was cancelled by Heihachi, she and her lil' sister met up in an abandoned parking lot to settle their business once and for all. After defeating Xiaoyu, Asuka was shocked to find that her rival is laughing like mad and not giving any fakhs at all. As Asuka shouts at her to explain herself, Mishima waltzes around saying that no matter what Asuka ever does to her, she will one day succeed her grandfather and rebuild the Mishima Corporation, making it powerful enough to either take over the entire world with one stroke or destroy it whole. Asuka can only shout in protest, saying Xiaoyu is insane and that the Devil gene in the Mishima and Kazama bloodline has to stop flowing, only for Xiaoyu to laugh directly at her face, saying that she should embrace the powers of the gene rather than fight against it. Asuka leaves the lot, sad and disappointed. Sometime later, Asuka appeared in the crossover game of Street Fighter X Tekken as a playable and useful character. Her partner is the now-calmed Lili Cornet with whom she used to argue a lot during the course of the game and their rivals are Chun-Li and Cammy. The ending for her and Lili can be found below. Let actions speak for themselves. Asuka also appears in the King of Iron Fist VS Mortal Kombat Tournament where she is paired up with her sister and faces off against Kitana and Mileena. Powers and abilities Asuka is mostly a defensive fighter who uses but one strong kick to finish everyone off. She also has one of the best keep-out games thanks to moves like her aforementioned kick and cartwheel kick, which makes her one of the best whiff punishers in Tekken. She also has the best reversal (arguably, along with Heihachi) that can reverse everything except low attacks, elbows, knees, heads, shoulders and jumping attacks. She uses the least diverse moves out of all of the members in her family, as she uses only three to four kicks in the opponent's head to finish them. She also rarely uses her fists to fight. Personality and traits Asuka is rather brash and arrogant. Though her profile states that she breaks up and makes fights regularly, she is rarely seen in that action. Her pre and post-match quotes also demonstrate her confidence, as she has it way too much. As stated by Daiko, Asuka was also known as being a "nosy kid" who likes to solve other people's problems - "usually by knockout". Asuka has a cheerful personality and gets along well with the locals and the other students at school. She is a typical brash hot-headed Japanese teenager. By nature, Asuka believes very strongly in justice and devotes much of her free time being a vigilante of sorts, breaking up fights near by, however, she is nowhere near as popular like Bruce Ultor or Gregory McCain, sadly. At least not as near as Ultor. Asuka enjoys fighting in tournaments and dislikes people being angry, violent, offended, upset, hateful, bullying and cocky, ironically. Asuka is an arrogant hot-head who wants her town to be peaceful and have everyone who lives there be friends under any means necessary, the dictator. She fixes the problems with her Kazama-style of martial arts which makes people listen to her by forcing them to eat some sandwiches (knuckle or kick flavour). Asuka is the biggest rival of Xiaoyu Mishima, her own sister, but surprisingly, she hasn't had much interactions with the other members of the Mishima Family. What is clear, though is that she dislikes her other family members for giving into the Devil Gene, especially her father who had her mother captured. Trivia *Asuka speaks in Osakan Kansai dialect. *The kanji word for Asuka's name individually means: "wind". *It is unknown what is the cause of Asuka's and Jun's abilities to not be corrupted by the Devil Gene. *Asuka claims one of her idols is the Shokan warrior, Sheeva. *When Asuka first came to America (Concord, New Hampshire to be exact), she wanted to serve in the army and join the Shepherd-Dixmor Preparatory School but decided to work as a paramedic and switched her school the last second when she found out about Daiko Mishima's connection to the school's owner, Maxwell Morris Shepherd plus that Daiko worked at the said school. Today she currently works as a doctor's assistant, something that is a lot better than being a paramedic. *Her sexual orientation is assumed to be bisexual, however those pictures of her making out with Lili Cornet are fan made and not canon. **She is usually the submissive one in their relationship. ***In reality, Lili and Asuka hate each other or at least seem to. Gallery Asuka_standin'.png|Kazama wants a fight, eh? Asuka_on_sidewalk.jpg|Asuka's big-ass body on the sidewalk. Reel_Azuka.jpg|Kind of close enough to look like a real life Asuka. Asuka_fae.jpg|Asuka stares at U. Asuka_funni.jpg|Asuka trying to look funni. Latino_Asuka.jpg|A Hispanic Asuka (kind of looks like Dora). Lili_VS_Asuka.jpg|Asuka VS Lili Cornet. Lili_on_Asuka.jpg|Lili making out with Asuka. Asuka_x_Lili.jpg|Asuka making out with Lili. Street Fighter X Tekken ending This is the ending of Asuka and Lili Cornet in Street Fighter X Tekken where even after all what she's been through, Lili starts causing trouble again. Category:Japanese Category:Tekken Category:Protagonists Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Granddaughter of a Boss Category:Characters Category:Mishimas Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Short characters Category:LGBT Community Category:Revenge Seekers Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Doctors Category:Rich People Category:Martial Artist